The Shadows Dream
by Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi
Summary: What would you do if you were from a world infected by a deadly virus that turn people into Zombies and could see ghost while others can't? Would you feel relieved if you left that world and entered another where people could see spirits? Many diff coups


Lucifel: I don't own Shaman King or it's character nor do I own Resident Evil or it's characters also I don't own the song "Once Upon a December".

Ren: Man you're gloomy

Lucifel: *glares* I am not gloomy I am quiet and soft spoken.

Ren: You sure about that?

Hao: *Wraps arms around her waist with a smirk* Ah but Ren if she wasn't do you think she'd think I hot?

Lucifel: *blushes lightly but growls and breaks free and hugs Yoh instead* No I like Yoh-kun

Yoh: *blinks then blushes feeling her breast pressed to his chest and stutters* H-how did I get involved? _~Oh shit Anna's gonna kill me if she see's this!~_ *Tries to push her off worried*

Manta: ONTO THE SHOW! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Shadows Dream<strong>

Prologue

The girl sat on the edge of the roof her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a low pony tail that reached her mid-back. The girl was 10 years with a slim and muscled body that had been trained to fight and do gymnastics. Strapped to her thighs were two .45 glock pistols with ammo and silencers and to her hip a long katana about the size of herself was strapped. Her eyes were closed as she sang her voice which had yet to mature came out low and soft with a lilting angelic likeness about it.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
><em>Horses prance through a silver storm<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory<em>  
><em>Far away, long ago<em>  
><em>Glowing dim as an ember<em>  
><em>Things my heart used to know<em>  
><em>Once upon a December<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
><em>Horses prance through a silver storm<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory<em>  
><em>Far away, long ago<em>  
><em>Glowing dim as an ember<em>  
><em>Things my heart used to know<em>  
><em>Things it yearns to remember<em>  
><em>And a song someone sings<em>  
><em>Once upon a December<em>

The girl suddenly tensed up feeling something behind her. There stood a licker that climbed up the side of the building to attack the girl. Quickly it's tongue flicks out to grasp the girl, but she rolls to the side flipping up so she stayed on the room as she saw the mutant. Her sword is pulled out in a second flat as she charges it ducking low as it about hits her. She slices its' leg off then rolls away, and turns ready to attack again as it charges. Somehow the mutant's tongue latches the young girl and bites down its' sharp teeth piercing her organs. She growls out in pain and anger while ripping at its brain pulling out chunks before it falls. She coughs up a little blood before prying the mutants face out of her side as blood oozes out of the bite wounds. The girl stands up slowly and starts to walk before falling to the floor coughing up more blood losing consciousness. As her mind goes dark she hears a soft voice speaking to hear. At first she can't understand with her heavy mind.

_~Hello?~_She thinks hearing the voice.

_~Hello Miss Angel Kennedy. I'm afraid you're close to death now, but I can change that if you want. I can send you to a place where your ability to see ghost is normal… Would you like that?~_ The voice asks in her mind.

Angel thinks about it then sighs, _~Alright I'll bite send me where ever this place is that you speak so highly of… A place where I am not considered weird.~_

_~Alright but you must abide by what I tell you now. Is that understood?~_

_~Loud and clear Mister Voice.~_

_~Alright… Your name will no longer be Angel Rose Kennedy it is now Lucifel Night and Luce or Lucy for short. Next your parents are dead and you're an orphan but you don't remember where you came from. Lastly you are not a Zombie Fighter you are a girl who's trained in gymnastics since a young age. Is that understood?~_

_~Yes I understand sir and thank you for this chance… Am I still 10 years?~_

_~Yes now go to sleep dear you need your rest so your wounds will heal faster… I have changed your blood so it won't affect the humans here but you will retain your regeneration or healing, speed, agility, stamina, intelligence, and strength.~_

_~Thank you I was worried about that and night I am tired.~_ Slowly the girl falls into a deep sleep.

**_Later_**

Slowly the girls navy blue eyes opened to show they held silver specks that made one think of the night sky. She suddenly screamed seeing a man's face an inch from her own almost giving her a heart attack. She shivers sitting up and buries her face into her legs wrapping her arms around her knees shaking. The dream was forgotten at this moment and she was crying.

"Why? Why can't I ignore those things like Mom and Dad said to do?" She bites her lip thinking the ghosts are just things made up by her mind. So absorbed by her thoughts she doesn't notice a tall man walk in. He was incredibly tall and muscled with long black hair, deep onyx eyes, and dark tan skin. He was an Indian of the Patch tribe but the girl would know nothing about it.

"Who're you talking to little girl?" The Patch inquires. Her head shoots up and sees him then screams again as a ghost comes down through the ceiling and in front of her. The Patch male sighs, "Go away Henry." The ghost gives him a look before disappearing.

Lucifel blinks, "You saw him too?"

He chuckles, "Yes and he likes to torment the hospitals occupants." She nods as he holds out his hand, "Hi, I'm Silva and you are?"

She goes to say Angel but remembers what the voice said, "Lucifel Night but you can call me Luce or Lucy."

"How did you end up with your wounds?" He says after a nod.

"I'm not sure… All I remember is being attacked and then nothing," Luce says in her soft voice. She looks to the side feeling awful for lying to the man but knowing it must be done.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"Yes…. They're dead and I am an orphan with no family as my parents were only children as were their parents before them. As for my grandparents they've been dead for years," She said tears collecting in her eyes.

"Do you know what a Shaman is?" Silva asks a sad look in his eyes as he pulls her close in a hug.

"No what's a Shaman?" She says softly burying her face into his chest gripping his shirt. She felt safe there in a way she never had with her father.

"A shaman is a being that connects the spirit world with the living. I believe you just may be one yourself and wish to train you. Would you like me to?" He says tenderly towards her feeling her slowly relax.

"That sounds good Silva-sama," She says softly.

He smiles, "I also have another girl we found injured whom I'm sure you'd get along with. She's an Itako er... spirit medium," He laughs it off slightly then goes over to the door and ushers in a young girl with black hair pulled into pig tails that are super long and bright blue eyes. He smiles at the Itako and nudges her forward, "Well introduce yourself little one."

The girl stares for a bit then says in a somewhat toneless soft voice, "I'm Yami Akuma an Itako of age 12. I am to train you I the ways of a Shaman."

Luce blinks then smiles slightly flushed, "I-I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Lucifel: Woo! That was quiet a Prologue, ne?<p>

Yami: Hnn, Hai it was Lucifel.

Lucifel: *Sees her and blushes lightly* O-Oh! H-hi Y-yami-chan. Why not call me Luce or Lucy?

Yami: Because I am to train you not be your friend. *She says monotonously then turns to the audience* Please review the story.


End file.
